Palabras no dichas
by henhazuneko
Summary: One-Shot/[Pre-Dressrosa]/Lo que Sabo no se atrevió a confesarle a Koala, los poemas lo admitían con una terrible sinceridad. [Ligero Sabo/Koala.]/(One Piece no me pertenece)/Dedicado a Mirruu


**Palabras no dichas**

* * *

><p><strong>Adv y Aclaraciones: <strong>Posiblemente OOC, posibles spoilers del Arco Dressrosa. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Y las letras se escribieron con la misma sutileza en como un gran artista tocaba con suavidad las teclas de un magnifico piano. Palabras que se convertían en oraciones y a su vez estos tomaban la forma de textos. Los textos en sí eran de la calidad de un novelista, pero Sabo no los veía así realmente. Eran solo los escritos de cualquier novato desalentado y una forma de escapar de la realidad. Eso era lo único que significaba para él. Y aun así, Koala insistía.<p>

— ¡Pero Sabo! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo ves?! Tú no deberías estar en la Armada. ¡Tú deberías estar afuera, compartiendo tu talento con el mundo! —Chilló la chica de emoción. — ¡Es increíble, exacto, perfecto! Esto es, es… ¡Un sentimiento que no puedo explicar! Los personajes me hacen querer reír o llorar, y eso solo tú lo has logrado. En ninguna de las ciudades que hemos visitado por órdenes de Dragon-san he encontrado algo así. Es hermoso. —Terminó exhalando, conmovida.

—Koala ¿Qué te dije de andar hurgando en mis cosas? —Preguntó el rubio, ignorando los comentarios halagadores. No parecía estar enojado solo resignado a las travesuras de su subordinada. (Que irónicamente lo regañaba por sus imprudencias en las misiones.)—Además, la verdad solo son pequeñeces. Yo no soy ningún escritor, yo soy un revolucionario ingenua. —Agregó, con una sonrisa.

—Hmm, se nota que el ingenuo eres tú Sabo. A pesar de tener una gran cabeza para las misiones, no tienes sentido común. Puede ser un gran revolucionario así como un gran escritor, registrado en el anonimato ¿sabes, no?

—Solo déjalo. Si fuera un escritor quizás no me concentraría tanto en mis deberes, y Dragon-san se enfadaría muchísimo. Necesitaría demasiado tiempo libre para organizar mis ideas y las misiones son de un momento a otro. No es posible, ahora deja de distraerme. —Señalo el joven, mientras retomaba la lectura del libro rojo que sostenía en mano. La castaña solo hizo un mohín lindo en respuesta y siguió observando las hojas llenas de historias fantásticas, aventuras ficticias pero vividas, poesías a la vida, a la justicia y a…la soledad.

Soledad.

Tres hojas estaban llenas de líneas y poemas sobre la soledad de las almas, de la falta de compañía, del dolor acumulado en el interior. De la pérdida de un ser querido. De poco, a poco, todas las oraciones estaban llenas de sentimientos que desgarraban el corazón de las personas. Koala se quedó sin aliento, Sabo no había sido capaz de contarle directamente sobre la melancolía que lo carcomía.

Como si fuera un hecho del destino, Sabo alzó la mirada hacía los papeles que se encontraban agarrados con crudeza por la mayor. Sintiéndose descubierto, se acercó lentamente a ella. Quería agarrar las hojas, tirarlas al suelo y pisarlas, quemarlas mientras le decía a Koala que todo eso era una mentira. Agacho la cabeza, era culpable. No era capaz de mentir sobre ello, Koala se daría cuenta. (Ella lo conocía como a la palma de su mano) Fue ella quien lo miró a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio y con lágrimas corriéndole las mejillas.

Él intento decir algo, pero no hubo palabra que saliera de su garganta. Solo un leve quejido. Apretó los puños, era un cobarde. ¿Por qué al menos no podía disculparse con la chica a la que hizo llorar? Dejo caer su libro pero ya no le interesaba, tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuera, con tal de calmar el llanto de su querida subordinada. (De su mejor amiga.)

— ¡Tonto! —Un grito resonó entre las paredes. — ¡Tonto, tonto! Idiota. Y-yo…—El rubio tragó en seco. —Yo, tú… ¡Tú no estás solo Sabo! Yo siempre estaré a tu lado ¿Entiendes? Siempre. P-por la eternidad. —Dicho esto, la chica se lanzó en un abrazo algo brusco por el más alto, enterrando suavemente las uñas en su chaqueta. Sabo aún no reaccionaba. —Cuando estés o te sientas solo—continuó— dímelo y te daré la mano para que sepas que continúo a tu lado. Cuando estés triste y quieras llorar, acércate a mí para que lloremos juntos. Tú sabes que ambos hemos sufrido terriblemente pero para eso nos apoyamos en los hombros del otro. ¡Entiéndelo! —Terminó, rodeándolo con fuerza.

El de la cicatriz al fin pudo corresponder a su abrazo, apoyando el rostro en los hombros de la chica. (Tal como ella había dicho) La castaña era sumamente importante para él, era la persona que lo animaba y lo fortalecía. Aun cuando ella interrumpía en su cuarto algo alborotada, era una costumbre que ambos habían adoptado. Acarició con suavidad su cabellera reluciente y suspiró. Empezó a relatar.

—Ya te he contado que _a veces_ me he sentido culpable de la muerte de mi hermano adoptivo. Pero la verdad es que _siempre_ me he sentido inútil y despreciable por no haber podido yo estar en la Guerra de Marineford, por haber tenido que cumplir con mi obligación de segundo al mando. —Una profunda aflicción era notoria en las palabras de Sabo. Y empezó a sollozar, rompiendo y destrozándose todo su ser. — ¡Y-yo no debía haber dejado que Ace muriera! ¡Y encima mi hermanito fue el que terminó sufriendo las consecuencias! ¡Es tan injusto! —Se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró con todo el pesar que había tratado de ocultar. —Si hubiera estado allí, tal vez yo… Hubiera podido haber cambiado algo…

—Los '_hubiera_' son venenosos Sabo. —Musitó ella, consiguiendo controlar apenas el peso de su propio llanto y el efecto tormentoso que habían provocado la pena de su superior, no, su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de evitar que profundas lagrimones se apilaran en masa en sus bellos ojos color cielo. Movida por un impulso reflejo empezó a hablar nuevamente.

—Está bien, está bien Sabo. Ya no tienes que seguir ocultándolo más. Puedes confiar en mí. —Acarició su rostro y mostró una sonrisa luminosa, acompañadas por el rocío salado en las mejillas de la castaña. _Un sol en medio de la lluvia._

—Sí. Confió y confiaré en ti.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y con una risita tonta, hicieron una promesa. Una promesa con el meñique. Que consistía en que las buenas o en las malas, siempre se apoyarían juntos. Y si había algo que debí admitir, Sabo ya no se sentía solo. Hace tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo. Esos escritos acerca del aislamiento eran viejos, de la época en cuando Dragon lo había recogido. Una época llena de frustración y molestia. Pero las palabras de Koala le habían traído nostalgia y el marcado recuerdo del momento en que su hermano preciado había fallecido. Rememorando la época en la que eran pequeños, Sabo y Koala se sentaron en la cama del primero y volvieron a conversar sobre leyendas o misterios que se encontraban las ciudades. Ella volvió a contarle de Fisher Tiger, con quien estaba realmente agradecida por haberla salvado. Y el también repitió otra vez sobre las aventuras que había tenido junto con sus hermanos (Luffy y Ace).

Estaban agradecidos de poder volver a sentirse cómodos con la compañía del otro, de volverse a recomponer entre ambos. El llanto y el dolor se habían ido, reemplazados por brillantes sonrisas y risas. La oscuridad había sido iluminada por brillantes estrellas fugaces.

(La tristeza había sido iluminada con los sentimientos sinceros.)

Lo que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta, era que por la emoción del momento, no tenían idea de que la puerta de la habitación de Sabo se había quedado semi-abierta y Hack, quien dormía en la habitación de al lado, quería reprenderlos por la bulla que provocaban cuando escuchó la conversación. En un principio era una cruel revelación y finalmente se convirtió en una bella escena de perdón y amistad. Aunque tal vez fuera más que amistad.

— "_Quién sabe."_ _—_Pensó el gyojin.

Entonces, se retiró a su dormitorio, sin decir nada.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Sabo fue informado por Dragon de una noticia que lo alegró de sobremanera.<p>

—Irás a Dressrosa. Se nos ha sido comunicado de que allí se transporta material de contrabando para el combate. —En un principio era como cualquier labor propio de la Armada Revolucionaria. Al instante, Dragon le entregó a Sabo un periódico y se retiró en silencio. Curioso, dio un vistazo rápido y la felicidad se apoderó de su pecho. El mensaje completo estaba en el periódico, que anunciaba la alianza del pirata _Cirujano de la Muerte_ y su hermanito.

Dragon permitió que pueda a ver a Luffy en Dressrosa, como parte del trabajo. De inmediato, fue donde Koala.

—Oh, Sabo. ¿Ahora donde será la misión?

—En Dressrosa. —Expresó con una gran sonrisa. Y discretamente, le indicó en el periódico la imagen del pirata del Sombrero de Paja. Koala no necesitó más información, adivinó lo que quería decir. Que bien, conocería al hermanito menor de Sabo, Luffy.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Cómo quedó? Me esforcé en la redacción y es que ellos me atacan los feels, el hecho de que ellos hayan sido tan jóvenes y hayan tenido que enrolarse en la Armada me mata. Estos dos son amor. Y mi headcanon es que Koala es un poco menos seria cuando se queda al lado de Sabo que cuando tienes que ocuparse de su labor de revolucionaria. Aashdagaj. Los reviews y las críticas constructivas me ayudan a mejorar. Ojalá te haya gustado Mirru.


End file.
